doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:6ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2002 (17 episodios) |direccion_doblaje1 = Marilynn Moreno (Doblaje original)|direccion_doblaje2 = Rómulo Bernal (Redoblaje de 2015)|direccion_doblaje3 = Rómulo Bernal (Redoblaje de 2016) |direc_musical = Rómulo Bernal (Redoblajes de 2015 y 2016) |predecesor = Quinta temporada |sucesor = Séptima temporada }} La sexta temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal de cable Comedy Central el 6 de marzo de 2002 y finalizó el 11 de diciembre del mismo año, con 17 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó por el canal de cable Locomotion el día 11 de mayo del año 2003. Producción A partir de ésta temporada la serie pasó a doblarse en el estudio miamense The Kitchen Inc. bajo la dirección de Marilynn Moreno, lo cual provocó varios cambios en el elenco: *Butters Stotch, quien fue doblado por Raúl González, y Stephen Stotch, que fue doblado por Frank Falcón, fueron cedidos a Sergio Sáez. *Jimmy Vulmer, que era doblado por Verónica Rivas, fue cedido a Rossana Cicconi. *La Alcaldesa McDaniels, que era doblada por una actriz desconocida, fue cedida a Verónica Rivas. *Dougie, que era doblado por Frank Falcón en la temporada 3, fue cedido a Rossana Cicconi. *Santa Claus, que era doblado por Rolando Felizola, fue cedido a Frank Falcón. *Wendy Testaburger, que era doblada por Rossana Cicconi, fue cedida en su única aparición a Margarita Coego, quien ya la había doblado en las primeras dos temporadas. Rossana retomó el papel en la temporada siguiente. En esta temporada, se creía que el episodio Jared Has Aides no había sido doblado y que permanecíó inédito hasta el 2015 (junto con el redoblaje de toda la séptima temporada) pero videos de algunos promos del canal Locomotion acerca del estreno de la temporada 6 en el año 2003 (ver video), demuestran que sí fue doblado, aunque se desconoce por qué no fue emitido en aquella época. Actualmente el episodio no ha sido transmitido por MTV Latinoamérica ' o ' Comedy Central Latinoamérica con su doblaje original, aunque el redoblaje del mismo se puede ver en la pagina oficial de la serie, de igual forma, en la misma página se puede ver un redoblaje del episodio Freak Strike. En el 2016, MTV mandó a redoblar el capítulo My Future Self n' Me, y fue transmitido a inicios del 2017 por el canal Comedy Central Latinoamérica, debido a que dicho episodio anteriormente les había sido entregado con censura en el lenguaje soez, lo cual recibió críticas negativas. Reparto base Voces adicionales *Patricia Azan *Rossana Cicconi *Margarita Coego *Xavier Coronel *Tomás Doval *Frank Falcón *Rolando Felizola *Jorge Luis García *Miguel Paneke *Verónica Rivas *Guillermo Sauceda *Anna Silvetti *Raúl Xiques *María Helena Heredia *Arianna López *Sergio Sáez *Yuri Rodríguez Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Jared Has Aides Notas *Este episodio sólo está disponible en South Park Studios. *El juego de palabras entre AIDS (SIDA) y Aides (asistentes) fue adaptado de la misma manera que el doblaje para Brasil. Jared dice que tiene VIH pero refiriéndose a Victor y Héctor, los nombres de sus asistentes. *Cuando los chicos le cantan a Butters para convencerlo de engordar, Orlando Noguera no dobló la parte de Stan. Episodio #2 Asspen Episodio #3 Freak Strike Notas *En el redoblaje el loop del hombre con cabeza de martillo quedó mudo. Música (Doblaje original) *'Busquemos nuestra etiqueta' **Interpretado por Sergio Sáez (Butters), Rolando Felizola, Xavier Coronel, Jorge Luis García, Guillermo Sauceda y cantantes desconocidos. Música (Redoblaje de 2015) *'Busquen nuestra marca' **Interpretado por Orlando Noguera (Butters) y cantantes desconocidos. Episodio #4 Fun with Veal Música *'Salvemos al orden' ::Interpretado por Patricia Azan y Sergio Sáez. Episodio #5 The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer Música *'Pelear con el mundo entero' ::Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. *'Pelear con el mundo entero' (Versión simplificada) ::Interpretado por Frank Falcón (Russell Crowe). Notas *Por error de traducción, Stan menciona a Shelly "Pero si a ti te gusta ver Rossy", al momento de cambiar de canal, Shelly le contesta "Así que a ver a Rossy", en la versión original Rossy no era la palabra, sino era Rossell, para aludir al programa de Russell Crowe, y por último, Shelly lo dice como en la versión original es, "Así que no veran Russell" *Las voces de los ciudadanos de China se dejaron en la versión original. *En la escena en Puerto Rico, cuando Russell Crowe fingió su voz como la de un niño (su voz era parecida a la de Butters) fue doblado por Sergio Sáez. *El dueño del bar se escuchó con una voz aguda cuando hablaba, ya que al expresar su voz proveía un tono chesco para su personalidad. Episodio #6 Professor Chaos Episodio #7 The Simpsons Already Did It Notas *Se respeto la traducción del título que es conocido en latinoamérica "Los Simpsons". *En el doblaje el episodio de Los Simpson se llama "Lo que hemos llegado", pero el verdadero título en Latinoamérica es "A esto hemos llegado". Música *'Gente de mar y yo' ::Interpretado por Patricia Azan (Cartman). Episodio #8: Red Hot Catholic Love Notas *Los loops del Papa se dejaron en versión original. Música *'Bote católico' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #9 Free Hat Notas *Por adaptación, el nombre de Sombrero McCullen fue traducido a Sombrero Smith. Música *'Isla tropical' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. Episodio #10 Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society Notas *En algunos loops, cuando los chicos se convierten en monos se dejaron en inglés. *El primer loop del Astronauta #1 es doblado por Xavier Coronel, el resto es doblado por un actor desconocido. *Esta es la única aparición de Wendy en esta temporada y es doblada por Margarita Coego y no Rossana Cicconi. *Cuando Kyle pregunta: "¿Esta Bebe?", es doblado por Miguel Paneke y no por Patricia Azan. Episodio #11: Child Abduction Is Not Funny Notas *En la televisión cuando los conductores de noticias Tom y Chris intercambian palabras, se puede ver que en la primera escena se comete un error, pues ambos sus nombres son cambiados uno al otro, pero en la siguiente escena sus nombres son bien nombrados uno del otro. Episodio #12: A Ladder to Heaven Música *'9/11' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Alan Jackson). Episodio #13: The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers Notas *Sergio Sáez al doblar al niño que juega a Harry Potter, le dio la misma voz con la que años después doblaría a Stan. Episodio #14: The Death Camp of Tolerance Notas *Si bien la canción de Lemmiwinks en los créditos fue doblada y transmitida por el canal Locomotion, en MTV esta canción es omitida, debido a que este canal suele recortar los créditos finales en todos sus programas. Música *'Lemmiwinks' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #15: The Biggest Douche in the Universe Música *'El mierda mayor del universo' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #16: My Future Self n' Me Notas *En el redoblaje, Orlando Noguera utilizó el mismo tono de voz de Butters para doblar a Stan, quedando como resultado un tono muy agudo, la razón sería que Noguera presta el tono normal de Stan para doblar a Stan del futuro. Música *'Mi futuro y yo' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #17: Red Sleigh Down Notas *Los loops de los iraquíes se dejaron en versión original. *Algunos loops de la multitud se dejaron en versión original. Música *'Los 12 días de navidad' **Interpretada por Rossana Cicconi (Jimmy). *'Pú-Chu Express' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Sr. Mojón) y Patricia Azan (Cartman). *'Voy montado en el trineo' **Interpretada por Patricia Azan (Cartman). Disponibilidad legal En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica transmite esta temporada con su doblaje original, con excepción de Jared Has Aides y Freak Strike, el cual éste último por razones desconocidas, no le fue entregado a MTV. Por su parte, Comedy Central Latinoamérica transmite esta temporada doblada, también con excepción de los episodios Jared Has Aides y Freak Strike. En DVD se han incluido con su doblaje original los siguientes capítulos: *'The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers' y The Death Camp of Tolerance fueron incluidos en la edición en DVD de South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 que lanzó Televisa en el 2010. *'Red Hot Catholic Love' ha sido incluido en DVD en dos ocasiones: en la edición South Park Los Hits Volumen 1, y en la edición La Pasión de los Judíos lanzada en el 2011. *'Red Sleigh Down' fue incluido en la edición en DVD de Navidad en South Park lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. Desde 2015, la temporada completa con su doblaje original se encuentra disponible en la página South Park Studios, con excepción de Jared Has Aides y Freak Strike, que incluyen el redoblaje de 2015. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Temporadas de series de Comedy Central Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s